warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Autumnrose
Hi! Welcome! I'm district11rue (minnowwater). Do you want me to make you a charat (character)? If you do, leave a message on my talk page saying: Name Gender Position Eye Color Pelt Color Pelt Length (long or short) Extras (special marking, birth defects, battle scars) Backround (if you want) May Star Clan Light Your Path! Autumnrose I'm finished with Autumnrose! Tell me if you need anything changed. Excessive Blogging Please limit your number of blog posts. The purpose of this Wiki is to contribute to the encylopeida. If you're not making at least two mainspace (or otherwise contributive edits) per blog post or comment then you're blogging too much. Also, refrain from posting more than one new blog per day. If you have any questions just drop me a line. Thank you, 01:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Talk Page Posts Please do not delete posts from your talk page. Instead create subpages and archive. If you need assistance with that, just let me know. 02:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi, Autumnrose! Thanks for the compliment! :D I like your page, too. Are you new to the wiki? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE;;Siggie HEy Autumnrose, I admire your name, very much. ;) Anyways, thanks about my user page, credit to Helix for the layout, though. Anyways, I would be happy to make you a siggie, what would you want it to be like? 01:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I would make it Jesus (with whatever else you added. ;P), but the signature policy says you have to make your siggie into something that you are known for, and unless you are known as 'Jesus' you cannot have Jesus as your main wording. :P 02:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Agh! Frustration. I could've sworn I made the signature..where'd it go? xD Anyways, I see you have already asked Helix for the signature, anyways, hehe. Sorry about that. 14:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Hi Autumnrose. I got your message about the signature, and that you wish it to be light blue and hot pink, but please be more precise about how would you like it. For instance, blue letters on a pink background, or the other way around, or letters with alternating colours, or alternating background...? If you describe it in more detail, I will create it for you. Alternativelt, you can check Insane's Signature Tutorial, and the policy that describes how you should create a custom signature. If you need any help, just ask. :) Kind regards, 21:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart Heres Ivytwist! I just wanted to let you know thats you can only have one picture on your userpage, I just wanted to let you know! Better coming from me than an admin. Well here she is I hope you like her, tell me if you need anything changed. 11:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't get to make Ivytwist for you. I feel so bad. I had alot of homework the past few nights. Sorry! District11rue 21:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) hey hey autumrose u have a relly cool name i was wondering if u wanna join this wiki www.warriorsshare.wikia.com its relly cool thanks bye 17:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello. I'm not really new, I just don't post much. I'm much more active on the Warriors Fanfic Wiki, but I do peek in here occasionally. AuriBear (talk) 00:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again It's district11rue (minnowwater) again. I wanted to know if you minded me putting you in a book I'm writing. Please leave a message on my talk page with your answer. District11rue 20:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Re: Family Trees I can't really explain how i did it XD i'm sorry, but it was really just a bunch of trial and error and luck. you can try using the templates here. Go down to the family tree section, click the link that say Category:Family Tree Templates, and then check out the family tree tools. Thats how i did it, i just copy pasted, and changed it so it fit. That was really poorly explained, but i can't really do it any better. and if you have anymore questions, i'll try to give a better explination :) 02:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! yes i am on! Fawnmist 22:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) hi hi im bloodstar18 and i alittle bit olde than you =P (im NOT braging just saying) do u wanna be friends Re: I don't think so why? Are we supposed to? awesome COOL i like lady gaga how about you what is you fav song i like poparazzi and bad romance put my most fav is poker face but alejandro is good too awesomeness r they in order nothing nothing whats up with u what grade r u in in in eighth Happy almost holloween Bloodstar 16:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) im a chicken im gonna be a chicken when i grow up Bloodstar 16:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggie Hi! Here is the signature code - AutumnroseMay StarClan be with you! For other colors / text, just replace the arguments in the code above. 17:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :To insert the signature, first create a page like User:Autumnrose/Sig. Paste the signature code on that page, and save (make sure you are in Source mode). Then, go to , and in the signature box put , check the box that says Custom Signature, and save. 18:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You are welcome. :) 16:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: ::Hi I am Mistymoon do u like my charcat i made it my self! want to go on IRC? Mistymoon ^.^ 12:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) awesomeness i love the siggie its cool nothing much what about u have u ever heard about warriors fanfiction ill leave a link i have i poem and 2 stories 1 almost finished and the next 1 i just started talk to u later warriors FanFiction well byr can i call u rosey please Bloodstar 17:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks you rule rosey (how is that weird, mabye i ts cause im weird?????) Bloodstar 20:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) uhhh gosh no i just playing im going to school T_T its is soooooooooo boring well bye seas u laters talk to u when i get home at 4:20 Bloodstar 12:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) gaga ohlala hiya rosie whats up i have gotton a message in a while r u ok Bloodstar 01:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) i know right im tired of school and im glad your alright Hey Atumnrose. You rote on my wall and I was woundering if you could tell me how you made the cat pic? I've been dieing to know. Please message me back. Thanks! ~Tigerblossom Re:Help!!!(please) Sure, Autumnrose, I'd be welcome to share the "secrets behind my user page"! XD Well, first of all, for the welcome box, you just type this code on your user page: Just make sure to replace "(Your Text)" with, well, your text (XD) and "(Heading Name)" with whatever you want the box to say at the top. Also, if you want to make the box and the border color a different color, just replace #0000CD with the hexadecimal code for your border color, and #00BFFF with the hex code for the background of the box. Happy User Page Decorating! :) -- 21:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mentor?? If I was in the market for an apprentice I would be watching Project Adopt a User. I suggest you make a post there looking for a mentor if you haven't already. 23:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggie?? Hi Autumnrose! Here is the sig: AutumnroseSanta is that really you? It should give: AutumnroseSanta is that really you? If there is a problem, or if you wish something other, just leave me a message. :) Kind regards, 18:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC)